Element Warriors
by FireSamurai
Summary: (REWRITTEN) There is a legend that warriors from the past will bring hope and light for the people of the future. They will gain power beyond the normal man and right what has been wrong. They will gain the power of the elements.
1. The Start of the Journey

FireSamurai: Hello everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated Twin Elements yet but this is why. I am rewriting Element Warriors. Since I am rewriting it, it would not make any sense for me to continue to write Twin Elements. I am very sorry about this but I do hope you like the rewrite. Also, thank you for all of those that have reviewed Twin Elements or anyone who has read my stories. Now, here is the first chapter of the New Element Warriors.

Chapter 1 The Start of the Journey  
  
The blazing sun smiled over the little village of Furame, Japan. The sweet morning smell of fresh baked bread came from village bakery. The clanging of metal being hammered came from the local blacksmith. The dirt roads were already filled with people as the shop keepers opened up their doors to welcoming customers. Trade wagons began to arrive from villages over the mountains to trade goods with the local shops. This small village was known for the fresh fish the men caught down by the lake. Some of the fish were twenty meters wide and thirty meters long. The lake was about two miles from the village of Furame. The lake itself was very marvelous. It provides Furame with not only fish but with fresh clean water.  
  
On this particular morning, a young man, about the age of 16, was at the lake with his fishing pole. The man lazily slept on the east bank of the lakes and his pole was propped against a rock, his hook dangling in the water. If the man were standing, he would be five feet and seven inches tall. He had shaggy brown hair and eyes that would make even the ocean envious. He wore a navy blue gi top with a white dragon sewn into the back of it. A black obi held up his navy blue shitogi as a ninja-to, a short sword that was about twenty-four inches long and are used by ninjas, rested on his back. Black arm guards were strapped to his forearms. He then heard a voice, a soft voice, sounded feminine to him. He opened a lazy eye and saw a woman, about the same age as him, jogging toward him. Her cloudy silver eyes sparkled in the sun as her brown hair swayed gently past her waist. She was five feet and six inches as she wore a silver uwagi with a giant falcon sewn on the back. She also wore a black obi that held up her silver hakama. White arm guards were strapped to her forearms while crossbow was mounted to her right forearm and a quiver of bolts strapped to her back. The man got up quickly as the woman approached him.  
  
"Hey Ami, what's the rush for?" He yawned as the woman finally got up to him, huffing and heaving for air.  
  
"Today.........he.........is.........back." She huffed. The man's eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. How could he forget today of all days? He quickly snatched up his fishing gear and quickly ran passed Ami toward the town.  
  
"JIRO!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!" Ami yelled after her friend as she ran after him. As Jake approached Furame, he saw trade wagons coming along the main road. Each wagon passed by; bringing new and exciting goods with it. As the Last wagon went by Jiro, Ami had finally caught up with him and she too saw the last wagon go by.  
  
"Damn it! He said it would be today. Where is he?" Ami growled.  
  
"Awww, boo hoo, your little friend wasn't coming after all." A slimy voice said from behind the pair. The two turned around to be greeted by an ugly pair. One of them was five feet and seven inches like Jiro as the other was five feet four inches. They had black hair with dark brown eyes. They both wore a blood red uwagi with black skulls sewn onto the back. They wore black obis and black pants. The small one wielded two katanas, the blades being three feet long from the tip of the blade to the hilt. The tall one wielded a no-dachi, a long bladed sword that was from the tip to the hilt about five feet long. They were the brothers Arata and Rintaro, Rintaro being the younger of the two.  
  
"What are you two scum bags doing here?" Ami asked, annoyed to see the two.  
  
"We just came here to welcome an old friend home. Nothing wrong with that." Arata said slyly.  
  
"I bet Areku would just love to see us again." Rintaro added.  
  
"Yeah, ya mean he would love to mop the dirt road with you ya mean." Jiro mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Rintaro snarled.  
  
"He said nothing." Amy just stuck out her tongue at them as she and Jiro left the two sickly pair. The pair walked around town, seeing all of the goods the traders brought in. They then saw people crowding around three people in the middle of town.  
  
"I wonder what's up with the crowd." Jiro said, looking toward the crowed area. He put down the new fishing rod he was looking at and they both left to see what was going on. They moved closer to the center with a "Sorry," and "Excuse me," here and there. When the two finally got to the middle, they saw Rintaro and Arata fighting a man. The man was wearing a black cloak and his red shitogi pant legs and black shoes were visible. A no- dachi was strapped to his back as black armguards were strapped to his forearms as well. A hood covered his face so no one really knew who it was.  
  
"Heh, didn't think he would come back after what he did." Someone said from behind Jiro and Ami. The two turned around to see an old man, probably later forties. From the look of his old face and his brown eyes, you can tell he is very wise. He had a white headband on with black hair on top. He wore a white and black uwagi with dark navy blue shitogi. Black armguards rested on his fore arms as a no-dachi rested on his back as well.  
  
"Mr. Kasamatsu," The two bowed, "What are you doing here?" Ami asked. Mr. Kasamatsu is a ronin, a samurai without a master. He came to the small village of Furame after a large war. With him came a small child. That small child was Areku and Mr. Kasamatsu taught him the way of the samurai. After meeting Jiro and Ami, and making enemies of Arata and Rintaro, Mr. Kasamatsu decided that they could take the lessons with Areku if they wished. They both agreed and it has been that way ever since.  
  
"Do you know him Mr. Kasamatsu?" Ami asked.  
  
"Just watch and see Ami." They then returned their attention to the fight. The man parried Arata's blade and dodged Rintaro's katanas as they came in to strike. Arata then backed off and Rintaro went in for an attack. With in a moment, Rintaro became unarmed and his katanas flew over near Arata. Arata then charged but the stranger sidestepped his attack and hit him with the flat side of the blade, knocking him over. The two brothers laid there, a little dazed from their little battle.  
  
"Nice to see you guys too." The man whispered. He then started to walk toward Ami, Jiro and Mr. Kasamatsu. As he was walking toward the three, he didn't notice the two brothers got up, got their weapons and they charged him from behind.  
  
"Duck!" Ami yelled as she loaded her crossbow and shot a bolt. The stranger ducked and the bolt flew straight ahead, catching on his gi and stuck him to the wall of a stone house. Jiro then jumped kicked Arata, sending him flying toward his brother. The two brothers picked themselves up and ran home. The stranger and Jiro laughed as Ami stuck her tongue out at them.  
  
"That will teach them not to mess with you or us again eh?" Ami smiled to the stranger. The stranger nodded and took off his cloak. Jiro, Ami, and everyone else in the village was shocked at who was standing in front of them. His left eye was fire red as his dark brown hair was flowing over his right eye, almost mistaken for black. He wore a fire red gi top with a black dragon sewn on the back. A black obi held up his red pants as black armguards rested on his forearms. His no-dachi rested on his back. Some black fuzz sat on his chin.  
  
"A-A-A-Areku?" Ami stuttered. She walked up to the man and placed a hand on his face. She moved her hand slowly down his face to his chest. She then took him into a big hug.  
  
"Yes it is you, Areku." The whole village cheered. After everything settled down, everyone left the street and just Areku, Jiro, Ami and Mr. Kasamatsu stood in the street.  
  
"So you have come back then." Mr. Kasamatsu turned his back. "I will see you at home." Mr. Kasamatsu then walked up the road to the house that he and Areku have lived in since they moved here.  
  
"Father......"Areku frowned.  
  
"Come on Areku. Let's go to the tavern so you can tell us about your adventures." Jiro smiled. Areku nodded and they headed for the tavern. In no time, they got a table and Areku started to talk about his travels. They both gasped and laughed at points in his adventures but they marveled at his exciting journey.  
  
"That was a really good story Areku." Jiro said as he took a sip of his drink. Ami nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah but it would have been more fun if you two were with me." Areku grinned as he took a sip of his drink as well.  
  
"Those were very interesting stories Mr. Kasamatsu." A voice said from the table next to them. They looked over to see a man, about his late sixties. He had white hair that went into a ponytail and his robes gave him the look of a taomagician, a person that uses tao magic. A staff with a ying-yang on it leaded against the wall.  
  
"Did you tell them the story about what happened to your right eye?" The man said. Ami and Jiro just chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean by what happened to his right eye? Nothing has happened to his............." Jiro and Ami were shocked as Areku made his right eye visible. There was a great scar going from his forehead to his cheekbone, going over the eye itself, making it white instead of red. Ami quickly moved next to Areku, checking the scar for herself. To her horror, it was real. He quickly coved his right eye and looked over to the old man.  
  
"So you know about my eye. Sometimes a warrior has to give up something to protect something they care for. Not to sound rude, but what is your business with me old one?" Areku asked. The old man chuckled.  
  
"Straight to the point I see Kasamatsu, but this does not only concern you. This also concerns your two friends there, Mr. Fujimoto and Miss Keiiseru, as well." Now all three were listening to the old man.  
  
" And what is it you want with us sir?" Ami asked. The old man then paid for his drink and started to get up.  
  
"Come to the lake at midnight tonight and you will see." The taomagician picked up his staff and left the small tavern, leaving the three friends in bewilderment. Jiro just sighed as he took another sip of his drink and looked toward Areku.  
  
"So what do you think we should do Areku?" Jiro asked with one eye open. Areku took a sip of his drink and looked down at it.  
  
"I think we should look into it," He turned to Ami. "What do you think?" Ami took a sip of her drink and looked at the other two.  
  
"I am in if you two are." All three nodded and exited the tavern.  
  
"Meet at the entrance to the village at midnight?" Jiro asked. Areku and Ami both nodded as they headed home. Everyone said hi to Areku as he head up the hill to his home that he has been away from for the past two years. It was about early evening when he reached the house. He took a deep breath and he went inside. Nothing had really changed. The living room was the same, with a small table in the middle and the two cups for tea drinking. Then there were three other doorways, one leading to the bathroom and the other two leading to Areku and Mr. Kasamastsu's room. Areku looked around to see that his father hasn't gotten home yet.  
  
'I might as well pack quickly. Don't want him to see me leave.' Areku thought as he packed. He packed food that should last him three days, a cloak, his no-dachi, and a few other things. Seeing that he packed what he wanted, Areku headed for the door. What greeted him was not the fresh out doors but the old samurai that raised him.  
  
"So you are heading out again?" Areku nodded. Mr. Kasamatsu looked to see what he had packed.  
  
"Is that all you are going to need? Doesn't seem like much."  
  
"Jiro and Ami are coming with me. Between the three of us, we should be able to last for a few days. Plus, Jiro is a good fisherman. We could live on fish for a while." Anger started to rise in Mr. Kasamatsu.  
  
"That is not the point! You are going out there just to get yourself killed again." Some anger started to rise in Areku's body as well.  
  
"I lasted this long by myself! I do not see why I won't last longer, especially since I have my friends with me." Mr. Kasamatsu slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You fool! It is not just your life this time. This time you have two others to look after. Can you promise me that those two will be safe?! Can you?!" For the first time, Areku could not look his father in the eye. He cast his glance downward. Mr. Kasamatsu sighed and smiled to himself.  
  
"You remind me of myself at your age. Always looking for adventure. It was always I and always my two friends. This must be fate that something like this would happen." He then did something that Areku didn't except to see in a thousand years. Mr. Kasamatsu then removed his no-dachi and held it out in front of Areku.  
  
"Father..........."  
  
"Take it. May it help you in your journey." Areku then took the blade from the old samurai's hands. He removed the sword from its sheath and took a few swipes with it. He then sheaths the sword and bowed at Mr. Kasamatsu. Mr. Kasamatsu then moved out of the way.  
  
"Go and adventure forth." Areku then headed for the doorway.  
  
"Thank you, father." He nodded as he headed out, the darkness in wrapping him from his father's sight. Mr. Kasamatsu then looked up at the night sky that is showing the dancing of the moon and its followers the stars.  
  
"I hope I did the right thing Kurameru." As if answering his question, a star raced across the heavens.

FireSamurai: I all hope you like this chapter. I know the first two chapters might seem the same as the original but by the third chapter it will seem very different. The next part of our heroes' journey is Chapter 2 Seeing is Believing. Also, if anyone has a good evil name for the evil overlord, please tell me. I have been having trouble renaming Chaos Master. Of course, you would get the credit. Also, please review this story. Thank you till next time. 


	2. Seeing is Believing

FireSamurai: Hello again everyone. Even though no one has reviewed yet, I will still continue to post. Though, if I do not get any reviews soon, I may not continue this story. So please review.  
  
Chapter 2 Seeing is Believing  
  
"You think we are doing the right thing?" Amy asked as the walked toward the lake. Jiro just shrugged.  
  
"If we don't like what he has to say, we can always head back." He replied.  
  
"That's true." Ami nodded. She then looked over at Areku. He has been quiet ever since they met up.  
  
'Seems like there is something on his mind.' She quickens her pace to match his.  
  
"Something on your mind Areku?" She smiled. He looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Sort of. It's nothing," He then looked up ahead. "We are almost there. Lets go." He started to run towards the lake, Jiro and Ami bring up the rear. When they reached the lake, all that greeted them was the silent water and the moon's bright face in it.  
  
"Seems he is late." Jiro said.  
  
"Maybe you three are just early." In the split second, Jiro and Areku had their swords drawn as Ami had a bolt in her crossbow. Not to their surprise, it was the old taomagician from the tavern earlier.  
  
"Lower your weapons friends. I mean no harm." The magician smiled. The three slowly lowered their weapons as the old magician moved toward the lake.  
  
"Now why is it that you summoned us to the lake old one?" Areku asked. The old man just smiled at the three and look toward the lake.  
  
"Have you three ever thought about the future?" The three gave the old tao master an odd look.  
  
"You think he is going senile?" Jiro whispered. Ami chuckled but Areku lightly elbowed him. Areku took a step forward.  
  
"The future? Why the Future?" He raised an eyebrow to the old man. The taomagician chuckled a little as he turned back to the three warriors.  
  
"Yes the future. What is or is going to be. The future can be uncertain." The old man then sat down and with a flick of his hand, he made a fire.  
  
"Come and sit my friends. It is certainly cold out tonight." He then took a teapot out of his robes and some cups. Having warmed the tea up, he handed each of them a cup.  
  
"So old one, you merely got us out here to talk about the future?" Jiro asked as he sipped some tea.  
  
"You could say that." The old man responded.  
  
'There is more to this then a simple talk of the future.' Areku thought. "So, who's future would you like to talk about? My future? Your future? Jiro's or Ami's future?" The tao master then let out a spin- tinkling laugh that almost made the three warriors jump out of their skin.  
  
"Ok, lets talk about the future of human kind. What do you three think will happen?" The tao master asked.  
  
"I believe that we will have better ways of catching and producing fish. What about you, Ami?" Jiro started.  
  
"I think that we will have better ways of making clothes and other fancy items. What do you think Areku?" He closed his eye for a minute, thinking his response.  
  
"I believe," He started. "I believe that we will never stop fighting. That there will always be a person wanting more power and controlling those who follow him. Who always wants more land and more power, hiring any warrior he could get. Then once he is defeated, another person just like him will come and take his place, and again, and again and again. It would be a never-ending cycle until the people stand up to him. That is what I see for the future of mankind. What about you old man?" He looked toward the old man, sipping his tea as he did.  
  
"What I see for the future of mankind is ruin." He then got up and walked to the edge of the lake.  
  
'Ruin?' The three thought as they look toward the old man.  
  
"Come and see what future I see." The three got up and stood next to the old man at the edge of the lake. The taomagician then tapped the lake water with his staff, sending ripples throughout the lake. As the ripples died, pictures started to appear. Objects that were in the pictures were not familiar with the three warriors. There were tall buildings made of metal and stone. The people of the time wore weird clothing and walked around in odd metal beasts. There were no crop fields or small stone house but huge buildings for miles to see, with a tree here and there. The scene was very magical to the three. Then a dark cloud appeared over the beautiful picture. Dark warriors came and destroyed the buildings and took the people to become slaves. Those that resisted died with out a second thought. The once beautiful scene turned ugly in a matter of moments. Ami turned away into Areku's chest, hugging him tightly. Jiro turned his head away in discus and Areku just lowered his head. Before the scene was over, a figure shrouded in darkness looked over the scene with beady red eyes. Then, with a wave of his hand, the old man ended the scene. After seeing the scene, the four returned to the fire. Seeing the picture over and over in his mind, more and more rage filled Areku till he finally snapped.  
  
"That's the future you see for human kind!? What future is that!? No man, woman or child could survive that!" Areku shouted at the old man. What surprised and angered Areku more was the next thing that the old man did. What the old man did was laugh. He laughed with all his might. In moments, Areku took out his blade and had it against the man's throat. The man stopped laughing but looked Areku straight in the eye. Jiro and Ami didn't try to stop him because they knew when he got this mad, nothing would stop him. Plus, they were anger at the man for showing them those scenes as well. Areku was moments away from cutting the man's head off. What stopped him was something in the old man's eyes, something that he wasn't telling them. Areku removed his blade, sheathed it and started to walk away.  
  
"Come on you two. I believe are business is done with this man." Nodding in agreement, the two got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait you three." The three stopped where they were, but they didn't look back.  
  
"Look old man, whatever it is that you are offering us, we don't-"  
  
"What if I told you three that you could stop this?" The old man said, cutting Areku short.  
  
"How can we stop this? Even if we could, how can we even get to that time period? It doesn't seem like those events are going to happen tomorrow or next month." Areku said as he turned around, sitting back down near the fire with Jiro and Ami at his sides.  
  
"You can't stop this as you are now. There is a legend that warriors from the past will bring hope and light for the people of the future. They will gain power beyond the normal man and right what has been wrong. They will gain the power of the elements and with this force; take down the evil known as Hyakuhei." Now it was the warriors' turn to laugh.  
  
"You can't be serious old one. You think we are the warriors from the past that are meant to save the future? What a joke." Jiro laughed. Ami joined in as well. Areku did laugh at first but the more he thought about it and the more he thought about those scenes he saw made him think that there was some truth to it. Jiro elbowed Areku in the stomach.  
  
"Don't you think that is funny?" Areku then looked at Jiro, then back at the old man, then back to Jiro.  
  
"How can we stop this?" Areku finally said to the old man. The old man smiled a toothy grin as Jiro and Ami both gasped.  
  
"Areku, you really don't think this is true do you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah Areku. I mean, we have heard some far-fetched stuff in our lives but this one has to take the cake. What makes this believable?" Jiro added.  
  
"If we can stop the scenes we have saw or at least fix them, I say we should try. I mean he did come to our town to try and find warriors to help him. We should only be lucky that he picked us and not Arata and Rintaro." Areku smirked.  
  
"Yeah, if he picked Arata and Rintaro the world would defiantly need our help." Jiro smirked. Ami chuckled.  
  
"So we agreed?" Jiro and Ami both nodded. They then looked over at the old man.  
  
"So, I guess we will help you after all. Now what do we do?"  
  
"On your journey to defeat Hyakuhei, there are special powers sealed in shrines. What these powers are, I cannot say but they deal with the elements of the world: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Shadow. Earth, light and shadow have already been unsealed. It is your job to make sure that Hyakuhei doesn't get the last three." The three nodded to this information.  
  
"As well as finding the three powers of the elements, you will also have allies on your journey. Two of them live in the north of Japan, their people living in caves to keep warm from the snow that Hyakuhei put there when he came into power. Another is to the south of Japan, he is never in one place for to long but his powers will be of use. Another lives to the west of Tokyo, living in the mountains that fly above Japan from the cause of his power. When He got there, Hyakuhei used his powers to change Japan. He kept Tokyo as his castle but to the north of it is all snow as to the south is all desert. Like I said before, to the west is the floating mountains. I believe to the east is all sea but I can not be certain." He finished. The three soaked in as much of the information that the old man could give them.  
  
"I see old one, but there is one problem. How are we supposed to get to this time period?" Ami asked. The old taomagician then took out a pouch from his robes.  
  
"Do not worry young one. Let me take care of that." The old man then took out some blue powder from his pouch and blew it into the air.  
  
"What is this suppose to do......"Areku started but he did finish because in a few moments after the powder hit him and his friends, they were out cold.  
  
FireSamurai: So our heroes are destined to save the future. Nothing new, eh? The next chapter is Chapter 3 The Samurai Awakens. PLEASE SEND IN REVIEWS!! ahem Everyone have a good day. 


	3. The Samurai Awakens

FireSamurai: Hello again everyone. I know it has been sometime since I updated anything but let me explain. I have moved in with my dad and his computer is not the best of them. I can't even work on my stories. So, I am taking the time that I am working on my homework at my aunt's house to post this chapter. I all hope you like. Gomen again.

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Samurai Awakens**

"Jiro, get your arm off...............AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Areku awoke in a snow covered plain. When he opened his eye, he saw everything in red. He tried to touch his eyes but he felt something blocking them. He felt that his ears were holding the weird item in place. He took off the weird eyewear and placed it in his pocket. Finally seeing everything in the colors that they should be, he looked around, finding that Jiro and Ami weren't with him. Fortunately, he still had his father's no-dachi and his backpack. Unfortunately, He didn't know where he was nor did he know where Jiro or Ami were. After getting up and wiping the snow off himself, he noticed he was wearing different clothes. He wore this long red trench coat, which was good because it was snowing, white biker gloves, black shoes, dark gray pants and a sleeveless red sweater.

'At least the old man helped me blend in this time period.' He thought as he looked around. Noticing that there was a forest in front of him, he headed out. Though it was bright out, snow lightly fell everywhere. Thinking that the eyewear would protect his eyes from the sun, he took them out and placed them back on, returning everything to red. As he walked toward the forest, he saw that the birds were flying out of it.

'Something is coming.............' The moment he thought that, he saw a girl running out of the forest. From behind the girl, he saw dark armored men with swords and other ancient weapons. Their armor looked like samurai armor to him though he could not see their faces because of the masks they wore. Before he knew it, the girl collided with him. After both of them got up, he noticed that the dark armored men were not too far behind.

"Please sir, you have to help me." The little girl pleaded. Looking down at the girl, she must have been no more then 12 and about four foot ten too. He looked at the girl for a moment and just tilled his head to one side.

"But why are they after you in the first place?" Areku asked.

"Just please help me. Eeekkk!" One of the dark samurai put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and ran right behind Areku.

"Hand over the little girl and you shall not be hurt." A dark samurai commanded. Areku looked around, seeing that there were only five of them.

"What would happen if I didn't?" Areku asked, his hand on his sword. The dark armored men then took out their weapons. The one that talked had a katana, as did another one. Another two had spears and the last had two sickles.

"If you do not, then we will have to make you!" He rushed Areku with his katana. Areku pushed the girl out of the way, took off his coat and the backpack and had his sword drawn in time to block the attack.

"Go hide kid." Areku said as he pushed the katana up and stabbed the dark samurai in his stomach area. What surprised Areku was that not blood coated his sword but a dark liquid did as black smoke came out of the wound. The other katana user attacked him from behind. Areku took out his blade and slashed him across the middle, cutting him in half. More of the black liquid stained his no-dachi. Areku then looked to his right and left noticing that the two spearmen were there. He charged the right spearman. As the spearman was about to lunge forward, Areku knocked it aside and hit him in the chin with the blade's hilt. Feeling the other spearman about to strike, he sidestepped to dodge the attack. Instead of the spear going into him, the spear went into the spearman that he attacked. After sidestepping the attack, Areku broke the spearhead off and whirled his no-dachi under his arm that caused the blade to go into the dark samurai's gut. After he removed his blade, both dark samurai fell to the ground, staining it with black liquid.

'Now where's the last one?' Areku thought. He looked around and noticed that last samurai was already heading south. Areku whipped his sword, trying to get the black liquid off. He then twirled his blade around and sheathed it. He picked up his coat and his backpack and turned around to see the little girl standing behind a large rock. She looked at him with a half terrified, half amazed look.

"You ok kid?" Areku asked. The girl nodded. Areku took off his eyewear and looked at the girl. She had light purple eyes with brown hair that went down to her mid back. She wore a red sweater and brown pants with black shoes. A blue headband sat on top of her head.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. What's yours?"

"Areku." They both shook hands.

"Ok Sakura. I got to get going. I have to go find my friends. See you around." Areku was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see that it was Sakura.

"Do you need something kid?"

"Would you help me get home? More of those evil men may come back and I wouldn't have a way to get home if they do." Areku sighed. He thought it over in his head. If he did go with the little girl, he might get some information on one of the element shrines that the old man was talking about. On the other hand, if he didn't he could find Jiro and Ami quicker. Sighing once more, he answered.

"Alright. So where do you live?" Sakura pointed toward the woods. He looked in that direction and noticed a large mountain behind it.

"Do you live in that mountain Sakura?" She nodded. With that said, Areku picked her up and placed her on his back.

"Hold on kid." Sakura clenched tightly around his neck. Areku then bolted towards the woods. As they were a few meters away from the edge of the woods, an arrow nicked his skin. He turned his head around and saw archers lined up on a hill, arrows in their bows and ready to fire. Areku bolted for the trees once again.

'Damn it! I hate archers.' He thought as he ran through the forest, arrows coming down from out of nowhere. By the time the archers started into the forest, Areku and Sakura were already at the mountain's base. Looking to his right, he saw a cave going into the mountain. Hearing the archers behind him, he spent no time getting into the cave. As he got into the cave, rocks started to roll into the opening, blocking out the light from the outside. Areku put Sakura down and they both headed in further. As they went in, Areku noticed that there were torches on the way. The further they went in, the more torches there were. When they finally got toward the end of the tunnel, Areku saw an amazing site. He saw large buildings with beautiful lights everywhere. Small children were playing in the streets as the adults were chatting with each other. It reminded him of his Furame.

"Hey you!" Areku looked to his right to see two girls. One about five foot two and the other about four foot ten like Sakura. The taller of the two's eyes were yellow around the edge but got white the more it went in as the smaller of the two had sand yellow eyes. The taller one had light brown hair that went down to her waist and wore a white t-shirt with black paints and a sky blue open button up shirt. Gray armguards rest on her forearms. The shorter one had sandy blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and wore blue jean shorts and a dark tan shirt. She held two daggers with a chain connecting the two. Judging from height alone, Areku guessed that the taller one was 14 and the shorter one was 12.

"Something wrong?" Areku asked. Without a word, the taller one attacked with a punch. He ducked under the punch and elbowed her right in the stomach. This made her paralysis and she fell to the ground. The girl with the daggers then came in for an attack. She whipped her dagger towards his feet. Course, Areku was quicker and stomped on the dagger, stopping her attack.

"Is there like a target on my backing making everyone want to attack me?" Areku said as he grabbed the chain and pulled the other dagger out of the little girl's hand, cutting her palm. Dropping the dagger, he ran over to her and examined the wound. The girl hid her hand away from Areku.

"Get away from her you dark fiend!" the taller girl yelled out.

"It's ok little one. I won't hurt you." The little girl looked around Areku to Sakura. Sakura nodded and the little girl let Areku look at her hand.

"The cuts not deep and won't leave a scar but I do need something to stop the bleeding." He then ripped the sleeves of his trench coat to wrap it up in, making his sleeves shorter. As he was wrapping it up, he noticed the kanji of earth was on it. Making a mental note of it, he finished wrapping the wound. He then walked over to the taller woman and helped her up. After dusting herself off, she ran over to the smaller girl.

"Kaitsurin! Kaitsurin! Are you ok?" The taller girl asked worried. Areku just took one step, ONE STEP, and she immediately turned around covering the little girl, Kaitsurin.

"Stay back," She got into a fighting stance. "If you don't, I will punch you straight to the hell you came from." Areku sighted. This was just not his day. First, he rescued a girl without even a thank you. Then, while he was trying to get her home, he was being shot out. When he finally did get her home, or he guessed was her home, he was attacked.

"Satomi! Stop this!" All three looked at Sakura. She seemed a little mad at this point.

"Sakura? What are you doing with him?" the taller girl named Satomi asked.

"He defended me from some shadow soldiers when I went to get some flowers." Satomi eyed Areku suspiciously.

"How do we know he is not one of them? His fighting style is not normal."

"So? He saved me and I owe him my life." Sakura said, looking back at Areku. Satomi slowly broke out of her stance and walked over to Areku.

"Thank you for saving Sakura, sir." She put her hand out.

"It was nothing and my name is Areku." He smiled as they shook hands.

"Satomi Murakami," She then kneeled down to the little girl. "And this is my sister Kaitsurin." She quickly let go his hand and started down the path with Kaitsurin behind her. Seeing that Sakura was following them, He sighed and fell right in line after them. When they got into town, people were hiding from him but he did notice many things. He saw that most light were from torches. All of the buildings where made of clay or stone. He also noticed that there was one building that stood over all. He thought that was where the heads of this place were.

'There are at least streets here.' He thought. He then noticed a fountain in the middle of town. He stopped and went over to it, making all the children run away. He frowned as he dipped his hand into the water and drank it from his hand.

"The water is pure." He whispered.

"Yeah. There is a factory here were the water is made." Areku looked behind him to see the three girls standing there. The three of them then walked over and sipped some of the water.

"There are two types of workers at this factory, Snowers and Purifiers. The Snowers push snow into a large tube and the snow is collected into a vat. Then the Purifiers take the snow and turn it into water. The water is then pumped throughout the city in the under ground pipes." Satomi finished.

"I see." Areku nodded. Areku saw something flying at him. He took his blade out and knocked it away. He turned to where the item landed and saw that it was a knife. Looking from where it came from, he saw that some people gathered together with some torches and small daggers and knifes.

'This can't be good.' He thought as he stood up. "Hey there. What seems to be the problem?"

"Look here, we don't like strangers in our good city, especially ones carrying weapons. Now put down your weapon and come with us." A man said.

"I am not putting down my weapon," He started, sheathing the blade. "But I will put it away. As for going with you, I will have to think about that." Areku turned around and started to walk way with the girls.

"Now just wait a minute there." The man said. He started to walk up to Areku and grab him by the shoulder, though something was poking at this stomach. He looked down to see the point of Areku's blade.

"Keep following me and you will get impaled." Areku sheathed his no-dachi again and was in a very pissed off mood. He had gone through a lot today and he didn't really want to go against a whole mob of anger townsfolk. As he had his back turned, the man took out a dagger and tried to stab him in the back. Fortunately, Kaitsurin knocked the dagger from his hand with her own dagger.

"All of you stop this." Kaitsurin ordered. To Areku's surprise, they all did. They dropped all their weapons and torches. They all looked like a child caught with their hands in the cook jar.

"This man," She pointed to Areku. "He saved Sakura from some shadow soldiers. He didn't even ask for anything in return. He even helped her get her back home, with archers on their tails. He deservers your respect." She commanded. Areku then scooted back to stand next to Satomi.

"How did she get this information?" He whispered.

"Sakura told us while we were walking here." Satomi answered. Areku nodded and watched the scene play out. Unfortunately for Areku, one of the townspeople noticed the bandaged hand.

"Miss Kaitsurin, what happened to your hand?" a woman asked.

"Well, when this man first arrived, Satomi and I attacked him. I cut my hand in the process, but-" She was cut off as they move pasted her and ran for Areku.

'Oh great, not this again.' Areku thought as he got his no-dachi out again. The moment he got it out, all the townspeople stop.

"Now why are you all attacking me again?"

"You hurt our greatest warrior. You must pay for this crime." It took all of Areku's strength not to laugh. Kaitsurin? Their greatest warrior?

"Look here, I was just walking this little girl home so she wouldn't get hurt. I do not understand why everyone is being so bent out of shape of me coming here." Areku finally said, being fed up with everyone trying to kill him.

"Just sheath your blade and come with us warrior." The same man that he almost impaled said. Following his orders, he sheathed his sword and followed the mob with the girls behind him. They finally stopped in front of a big building with many windows in it. It must have been at least a hundred feet tall, at least Areku thought that. With a deep breath, he entered the building. After going through a few hallways, Areku came to a room with five people on a giant stand (A/N: Like at the Supreme Court.). They were all in fine robes and clothes, making them look like rich people. There were two men on the ends. In the middle were a woman and another woman sat on her right as another man sat to her left. Areku looked over these people. He saw the man on the far left and immediately didn't like him. His black hair and facial hair gave him the look of a fiend. His shifty eyes didn't help either.

"Councilmen, we have brought you the stranger as order." The man said. The five councilmen murmured for a bit.

"All of you may leave now." The woman in the middle said. All of the townspeople bowed to them and left. The only people left in the room were Areku, the girls, and the councilmen.

"Warrior, please state your name." The man on the far right asked.

"Areku Kasamatsu." There was some more murmuring.

"So, Mr. Kasamatsu, where did you come from and how did you learn those sword skills? I believe that the art of the no-dachi died when all the samurai died out." The same man asked.

"I came from the village of Furame and I learned my skills from my father, Makoto Kasamatsu." The council was surprised at this. There was some more murmuring.

"How can you prove you claim Mr. Kasamatsu? Makoto Kasamatsu died five hundred and twenty years ago." Areku was shocked. Five hundred and twenty years ago he died?! Regaining his cool, Areku unsheathed his blade. The councilmen stood back in fear. Taking the blade in both hands, he put the blade in front of the head councilwoman.

"Here is my proof. This blade was given to me by him before I came here." Looking the blade over, the councilmen nodded and went "hmmm" and "aaahhh".

"You may take the blade back." Areku went up and sheathed the sword once again.

"So how did you come to be here Mr. Areku?" The head councilwoman asked. She was of pale skin and had white hair in a tight bun. Her face told Areku that she had much experience in her life.

"It all started when........." Areku told his story to the council. Seeing the look of the councilmen's' faces, they didn't believe him.

"So Mr. Kasamatsu, you are saying that a taomagician came to you and your two friends to come here and stop Hyakuhei?" The councilman to the far left asked. Areku nodded to this information. All the councilmen laughed except for the councilwoman in the middle. She just looked Areku in the eyes, searching for something. She then nodded and then banged her mini-mallet.

"Order, order." Everyone started to calm down. "Mr. Kasamatsu."

"Areku please."

"Areku, I can not speak for the other councilors on the board but I believe your story. I will do everything in my power to find your friends and these shrines with these element powers you speak off. Until we can get more information, I would like for you to stay with Kaitsurin, Satomi and Sakura." Areku nodded, as did the girls.

"Miss Councilwoman, I would like to know why everyone is frightened of me and in some cases trying to kill me." The councilwoman sighed.

"I am very sorry about this Areku but we had to be safe. We didn't know if you were a shadow soldier or not but by the way you acted just now I believe you are just as human as the rest of us. This meeting is over." She banged her mallet one more time and everyone was dismissed. Walking out of the building, Areku took a sigh of relief.

"That was easier then I thought." He said, as they walked to the girl's home.

"I still don't believe your story Areku. I mean, you can't just hop five hundred years into the future." Satomi said, lowing her head to think. Sakura just smiled.

"Don't mind her Areku. She is just sore that you beat her earlier." Areku smiled and nodded. When they finally reached the home, it was nightfall. The girls headed in but Areku stopped at the door.

"Something wrong Areku?" Kaitsurin asked, titling her head a little.

"I will sleep out here tonight." He said, sitting down next to the doorway. Sakura then pouted a little.

"You can't do that. You might get sick sleeping out here." She said, pulling at one of his arms. Areku's eye then looked over at Satomi.

"Come on girls. If Areku wants to sleep out here, I think we should respect his wishes." Satomi said, nodding to Areku. Sakura pouted as Kaitsurin just sighed.

"Go on in and get ready for bed. I will be in shortly ok?" The two younger girls nodded and headed in. Satomi then took a seat right next to Areku.

"That is very kind of you to sleep out here. I understand that you do not want to disturb our home." Satomi said. Areku nodded and for a few moments, there was a still silence between the two.

"Are you really from another time?" Satomi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you believe?" Areku answered. Satomi then brought her knees up to her chest.

"I believe you came here for a reason. What that reason is, I do not know but I know it is important." Satomi answered. She then looked back at Areku, noticing that his hair was covering his right eye.

"Here, let me get that out of your way." She felt Areku tensed but she continued. Moving the hair aside, she saw the scar that went across his eye.

"Oh my...........how did you get that?" Areku sighed and looked up at the moon.

"I would rather not tell that story. I have done something terrible to gain this scar."

"I see."

"May I ask a question?" Satomi nodded.

"That man back there at the fountain, he said Kaitsurin was their greatest warrior. What did he mean by that?"

"Well, in this village, there was an old master skilled with his fist and other weaponry. When I was four, I started to train with him. I wanted to protect Kaitsurin if any shadow samurai came into the city. Before I knew it, she was training with the master too. He just died a year ago, god bless his soul. When I was six and she was four, the councilmen had picked us go into this shrine. What happened freaked me out. One minute we were in this room together, the next Kaitsurin disappear and reappeared with the kanji of earth on her right hand. When we were eight and six, I found out that Kaitsurin had become the warrior of earth. The day that they made us go in was the day she got her armor, the armor of earth Jishin. They then tried to train her powers with the earth armor. She has gained some control over them over the past few years but not much. The only thing I could do at the time was to stand by and help her along. Though, sometimes I wish I had gotten the armor instead. If I had gotten the armor, Kaitsurin wouldn't have do this and be pressured by the council to jump to our aid when ever a shadow soldier appeared." Areku shook his head, his no-dachi leaning against his shoulder.

"That is a great wish but Kaitsurin still got the armor. I say it must have been fate that made her get it, nothing more. Though she does need more training with her daggers," Areku then yawed and stretched a little. "If she is going to be a great warrior, she would have to learn how to use her weapons properly." Satomi chuckled.

"And you need to work on your foot work as well." Areku finished. Satomi just chuckled some more as she got up.

"Thank you Areku. Sweet dreams." Areku nodded to her as she went inside. He then looked up at a hole through the mountainside. He saw a giant moon just like the night he left Furame with Jiro and Ami.

'Be safe my friends.' He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

FireSamurai: Areku must have had a lot of fun in this chapter, being attacked all the time. Now, to answer reviews:

Dragon and Sword Master: I do not know when I will update that story. I may even rewrite it. I do know that it will be after I finish either this story or the Element Warrior series.

I must go now. Next chapter is chapter 4 Finding Fire. R&R!!!!


End file.
